Duplicidad
by MoonyStark
Summary: Escribe algo que quiere, algo que no tiene. Y si tan sólo alzase la vista, se daría cuenta de que nunca ha necesitado vivir a través de otra persona.


_Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"**, perteneciente al **Foro _Iwatobi swim Club._**

_Para **June JK.**_

* * *

**Duplicidad**

—Podríamos ir a tomar algo.

—_¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?_

—¡Claro!

—_Claro._

A principios de junio el cielo estaba azul y los árboles dejaban caer sus últimos pétalos rosas entre los pies de los viandantes. Los calles de Iwatobi estaban atestadas de gente queriendo disfrutar los primeros días de calor, los niños corrían hacia el agua y chapoteaban en la orilla haciendo caso a sus padres y no nadando muy al fondo. Caminando por el paseo, entre él y el horizonte azul los ojos serios de Haruka lo miraban inexorables.

—¿En qué piensas?

—_¿En qué estás pensando?_

Rin rió y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, fijando su vista en las aguas en calma. El viento era casi inexistente y las olas apenas rompían en la arena, pero a lo lejos las bollas naranjas se agitaban nerviosas. Él querría, tener la capacidad de tener una relación como las que escribía. Querría que las historias que escurrían entre sus dedos pudiesen hacerse realidad tan fácilmente como él escribía las palabras.

—No es nada. —Le sonrió a un Haruka nada convencido y se adelantó unos pasos—. Se va a hacer la hora de cenar si no nos damos prisa.

—_Pensaba _—_Gou suspira y Sousuke alza una ceja_—_, pensaba en que esto habría sido muy diferente unos años atrás._

Rin y Haruka se sentaron en la terraza del segundo piso de una heladería que quedaba frente al mar. El olor salado se mezclaba con el dulce del helado que se derretía en su boca, y Rin no sabía si venía del agua o del pelo de Haru. No había tenido ocasión de comprobar su teoría sobre el champú de agua marina de su amigo.

—Estás muy callado.

—_Hoy estás hablando menos de lo normal._

—Siempre te quejas de que hablo mucho —replicó Rin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—_¿Tanto hablo?_

—Pero si quedo contigo no espero que te quedes callado —refunfuñó Haruka, metiendo otra cucharada de helado en su boca y apartando los ojos de Rin.

—_Bastante, pero me gusta._

—Sólo di que quieres oír mi dulce voz —el tono burlón de Rin provocó que Haruka le mirase con condescendencia.

—_Eso es vergonzoso, Sousuke-kun._

—Idiota.

—_¿Tú crees?_

Rin regresó a Samezuka sin nadie que apretase su mano ni un beso al despedirse en el metro. Sousuke estaba tumbado en su cama con la música puesta, y la única muestra que dio de haber notado su llegada fue un breve movimiento con el brazo en señal de saludo, que Rin le devolvió con una seca cabezada.

Rin había adquirido habilidad con las palabras de tanto escribir cartas que nunca llegaron a su verdadero destinatario. Cuántos árboles había consumido en cartas a Haruka que quedaron reducidas a una bola de papel tras otra apiladas en la papelera era una misterio, y ni siquiera a día creía poder mandárselas; darle alguna de las que tenía cuidadosamente dobladas en las últimas páginas de su diario.

El primer diario que Rin había escrito se lo compró en Australia. Era una libreta pequeña, porque los niños no tenían diarios, eso era cosa de chicas. Encontró el lugar para esconderlo debajo de su cama, y aunque Lori se sorprendió al encontrarlo, se alegró de que no fuese otro tipo de material —el que un niño de su edad escondería debajo del colchón—. Rin aún no sabía que su escondite había sido descubierto tanto tiempo atrás, pero Lori jamás miró el contenido, y ni siquiera habló a Rusell de su existencia.

Rin había olvidado el diario cuando volvió a Japón y, por supuesto, no pensó en comprar uno nuevo. Fue Ai quien le regaló uno con alguna excusa similar a que aquello mejoraría la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro. Era mediados de enero cuando lo empezó, y nunca supo por qué había terminado escribiendo sobre su hermana y su mejor amigo. Su romanticismo había sido siempre uno de los rasgos más distintivos de su carácter, pero no lo había acompañado en la práctica. Era muy fácil decir que los cerezos en flor eran románticos, mucho más difícil hacer que lo fuesen.

Olvidó la presencia de Sousuke mientras lo abría y seguía escribiendo. No le costaba, las palabras simplemente salían como si hubiesen estado siempre ahí, esperando poder mostrarse. Suspiró casi una hora después, cerrando con fuerza la tapa roja y guardando el diario bajo su colchón. Sousuke alzó una ceja cuando no se despidió de él antes de meterse en la cama, sin siquiera ir a la cena.

—Estoy bien.

—_Últimamente _—_Gou hace un mohín triste_—_, no me siento bien._

—No me lo creo.

—_¿Pasa algo? _—_Sousuke se detiene y obliga a Gou a hacer lo mismo. Ella alza la cabeza y sonríe._

—No me pasa nada —repitió con cansancio, bufando. Haruka entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—_Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti._

—A mí puedes decírmelo. —Rin encaró a Haru, sorprendido, pero su amigo no lo miraba. Los ojos azules reflejaban el movimiento suave de las olas lejanas—. Soy yo, Rin.

—_¿Estás pensando en eso ahora?_

—No es nada. De verdad.

—_De cualquier persona, pero no de ti. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo..._

Rin no evitó que Haruka se levantase, con los puños apretados y los dientes chirriando, y, tras dejar al de dinero en la mesa, se fue del lugar dejando su helado casi entero. Rin lo miró con lástima, como si el helado fuese la víctima de aquella extraña situación que estaba viviendo desde hacía semanas. Parecía atrapado en un mundo que no era el suyo, demasiado ocupado en lamentar no tener una historia como la que escribía para su hermana como para mostrarse amable con nadie, ni siquiera con Haru.

Le sorprendió encontrarlo en su habitación, pero aún más le sorprendió verlo con su diario rojo en la mano, pasando las hojas con parsimonia. Sousuke no estaba, Haruka se había quedado solo en el cuarto que compartía él y Rin esperando que éste llegase.

—¿Qué haces leyendo eso?

Rin desconectó. Por primera vez en semanas su cerebro no estaba dividido entre él y Gou, entre una relación que no tenía y una que había creado para su hermana queriendo enmascarar su propia necesidad. Dio dos pasos agresivos hacia Haru, pero él simplemente cerró el diario y se lo devolvió con total calma.

—¿Tu hermana y Yamazaki están saliendo?

—No.

Algo se quedó en los labios de Haruka que nunca llegó a pronunciar. Con un suspiro se levantó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aún abierta. La soledad que emanaba de aquella páginas todavía le hacía daño.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Rin frunció el ceño, mirándolo confuso.

—Pero acabamos de...

Se calló cuando los ojos de Haruka lo encontraron. Vio en ellos la determinación, la necesidad de llevarlo fuera, y aunque Rin no sabía por qué o qué intención tenía, no le importó seguirlo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Y Rin sonrió mirando la noche sin luna cubierta de estrellas, y supo que, desde el principio, todo había sido su culpa. Como siempre.

—Pensaba —Rin suspiró y Haru no lo miró— que esto ya no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Si tan solo hubiese sabido ver lo que tenía delante, quizás no habría tenido que pasar por tantas cosas él solo. Quizás Haru hubiese estado allí, prestándole sus brazos para reconfortarse, su manos para alzarse y sus hombros para llorar.

Haruka no respondió. No hacía falta.

* * *

Me salió más angst de lo esperado, pero espero que os guste. En especial, **June**, espero que te guste a ti y que haya al menos satisfecho algo de lo que querías.

Un _review_ comentando que os ha parecido siempre se agradece.


End file.
